


You Got To Live, Danno, Not Just For You, But Your Ohana Too:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: No Fear Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Murder, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: Summary: Danny is going through a nightmare, that no one should ever have to go through, Luckily, He has Steve with him, What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny is going through a nightmare, that no one should ever have to go through, Luckily, He has Steve with him, What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

It was a rough trip back to Honolulu from Colombia, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was in his own world, & he didn't want to talk to anyone, while they were making the trip home. He went through the motions, & did it too, when he greeted his Five-O Ohana, who were waiting at the airport, waiting on news, They hoped that Danny, & his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, were successful on getting Matt back, & they are in one piece.

 

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was the first one to reach him, & she hugged him tightly against her, She said with emotion, "I am so so sorry, Danny, I can't imagine what you are going through, But just I am here, & so are Chin, & Lou". The Blond smiled at the ex-surfer, & said softly, "Thanks, Rookie", & they hugged, but it wasn't one of his famous "Danny Williams" hugs, she sighed & prayed that her friend will be all right. Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was next to hug him, & the Hawaiian Native sighed, & said this to him, feeling absolutely guilty.

 

"God, Danny, I wish I would've stepped it up with the cash, I mean, If I got it faster, We could've gotten Matt out of there faster, I felt like I failed you, I am so sorry, Danny", & then they hugged, Danny said reassuring him, "You didn't fail me, Chin, I appreciate everything that you did, All of you", he indicated to Steve, Lou, & Kono too. "If you need anything, Just call, No questions", Captain Lou Grover said, & the former SWAT Commander pointed a finger, "I mean it", Danny smiled, as he hugged his friend, "I will, I promise", & they all left the airport, & brought Steve & Danny home to their house.

 

It was a few days later, Things haven't started to improve, Danny decided to shut everyone out, so he spare them his pain, & him being pissed off at the world, Cause it took Matt away from him, & he has to go New Jersey to break his family's heart. He was in his office, doing some paperwork, The Others were watching him. "I am worried about him, Steve, It looks like he hasn't eaten or slept in days", Kono said, as the beautiful woman let out a few tears. "I know, So am I, Kono, He hasn't, No matter how much I cook, or argue with him to take a nap," The Former Seal said with a sigh, as he wiped her tears away, & hugged her to him.

 

"We will be here to help, You can count on that", Lou said, as the big man went to the **_Break Room_** , so he could get some coffee for them all, & get something more substantial for Danny. Once, He had his friends all settled, He went inside of Danny's office to speak to the blond, & the others watched them have words, & then he left with a smile on his face, as they saw Danny eating what the former SWAT Commander brought to him. "How did you do that ?", Chin asked in amazement, "I promised him some deep dish pizza, beer, & a great football game", Lou answered with a smile. At least, It was something, & it was a good start. They continued on with their day, & not let anything interrupt it.

 

Once they were home, despite the great atmosphere at the office, He shut himself down, & just went on automatic, He was making sure that Steve was taken care of, Even, If, He wasn't taking care of himself, & making sure that his own needs are met. "God, Please, Danny, Don't do this, Please don't shut down, or shut me out, please !", he exclaimed, as he begged. "I can't just stop it, I have so many people counting on me, Super Seal, My kids, The Team, You, I can't appear to be weak", & he was fighting back the emotion, That was threatening to fall.

 

Steve went to him, & kissed the side of his temple, "Shhh, It's okay, Danno, Please, It's okay, It's okay to let it out", Danny just sobbed his heart out, Steve comforted him, & the seal wiped the tears & snot away with a tissue, once Danny regained his composure, "You got to live, Danno, Not just for you, But for your ohana too, We are all here for you", they shared a sweet kiss, & the loudmouth detective knew that he will be okay, if he has his ohana at his side, He could accomplish anything, & get through the pain of his brother's death, & start living his life again.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
